EllerVaMitch
by Wendy.Z.Fiction
Summary: Estelle Laurence is driven into the impossible task of being a new creature- a mix between an Ellerwoman, a Vampire and a Witch; this story was influenced by the HouseOfNight. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry about the terrible grammar!


Chapter 1Forever was be short compared to how long I willed to love him but everything changed. I would have taken back all that time I said to myself that my life wasn't worth living and all those moments I wished I could have been, well, anyone apart from me. Now I truly knew how really ungrateful for everything I had. I had him, I had everything, and now? Now, I have nothing.

All I could establish in this precise moment of time was that I was a monster. I was unwanted, deserted and alone. He was gone and I killed him. Naturally I am in distraught although there was that simple complexity of the paradise his blood had given me; I will remember it as my mind evolves into those pleasures I willed to have once more.

And I thought being human was hard; being a… I had no idea what I was; apart from the fact that I was something with powers to cast magic and I craved blood but whatever I was, it was making my life utter torture. I was then swallowed into the comfort of my bed slowly drifting into a realm of magic…

As I adapted to my surroundings I noticed a beautiful, petite woman floating a few feet off the ground, which I noticed to be not concrete but cloudlike. She summoned me to her and started talking to me in the most abnormal way; in a way I could have never imagined to hear before… her voice pulled my attention to the fullest.

'Estelle Lawrence darling,' I gasped recognising my name, she said it in the most calm and beautiful way and I could picture her as a queen, a powerful witch, and a irresistible vampire. She had a special vibe running through her and I felt in her presence the power and leadership vibrating in waves all around her and towards me.

'I am Dusk Laken, also known as Ellervamitch of Beauty; I am mostly known to be the goddess of magic. In the mortal world I am an Ellerwoman' An Ellerwoman… something in my brain twitched for a second but I finally remembered back to many years ago, when I was merely an infant my grandmother read me books on magical creatures; she told me how much I looked like an Ellerwoman; it made me feel special. As I slowly recounted the past I looked at her with utter confusion and she acknowledged wrongly my absence of understanding. She continued.

'Ellerwoman are known to be Fairies from Scandinavia that look like beautiful, normal-sized women, though inside they are completely hollow (as are their hearts). They live in abandoned buildings dancing to music. However this is not all true, you must know that being normal-sized and beautiful does not keep us from falling in love, you are also gifted with talents as you progress within this change to become an Ellerwoman. Us Ellerwoman also have powers of witches and crave the taste of human blood; this explains how we are known to be Ellervamitches as we are partially a cross between Vampires and Witches and Ellerwomen. You have to remember this Estelle, being one of us means you must abide by our rules and this one is one of the most forgettable and important- you must not fall in love with a mortal human. Promise me to never forget.'

'My grandmother told me about Ellerwoman when I was younger, she believed I could be one but neither of us suspected this. I promise… urm…'

'Call me Dusk. I shall have you join a society of people like us in the mortal world and I hope you enjoy it with them, listen to your high priestess carefully and do as she pleases but remember to always keep on the good path of life. When you wake up, you shall be among them, I'm sure you'll be a great leader Estelle.' This mysterious woman I call my queen left me pondering with her last sentence _a great leader_… yeah sure! I could barely lead my own life and who would there be to lead? My mind twitched back into only a few moments ago… how her past words told me to never fall in love with a human, that wasn't a problem anymore though; Antonio was gone and although it was my fault, something in my gut was telling me that it was meant to be. My mind was extinguishing the thought of ever having Antonio ever again; no matter how much I willed I had never made such an unforgivable move in murdering him.

I remember back only some hours ago, I remember what had caused me to be such a monster, a sharp, harmless paper cut on my wrist slowly spread into a beautiful, unique, gold tattoo evolving around my wrist and only now could I see it progressing to my palm. I screeched in pain collapsing to the ground. My knees could not attain all the pressure put onto it; I was breaking down. Antonio was beside me within seconds screaming my name, his normally calm expressions evaporated at the sign that my usually very healthy body was progressing to death. None of the class surrounding me knew what had become the gentle, calm, loving girl they once knew; all they saw now was a monster, someone who most people would be happy to run from. Although all my features had become more extinct and beautiful, I knew that my looks were just another prize given to me. This prize wasn't a good one; this one helped me lure my prey into a trap consisting of danger, death and torture.

Everyone departed the room in an instant apart from him. Surprisingly he stayed with me in overwhelming tears and although I loved him, I could sense his blood pounding through the veins and arteries of his body. My instincts died and I pounced. The pleasures the blood oozing out of him neck was irresistible. I knew it was wrong. I still gave in though. That was when life as I knew it disappeared.

In what seemed like hours I woke up to a sweet and comforting voice. My blurry eyes started to adjust to this new room.

'Darling, you'd better take some of these pills; they should help you feel better for a couple of hours. I'm Aisha and also the matron at The Ellervie Boarding School and I treat those who are sick or dying.' That scared me, how often was it for someone to die? When I was still human the only death I had known of and person who died was my mother and also someone who didn't even die when I was human, it was Antonio… and it was I who killed him.


End file.
